


Hala Hala : The Betrayal

by GloriousShining



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Assasins, Betrayal, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Happy Ending, Inspired by Hala Hala (Music Video), M/M, Revenge Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, halateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: ATEEZ are assassins who do their job while trying to send a message to the people. But Hongjoong gets blinded by money power persuading Yeosang and San to betray the members and come with him.but the rest of ATEEZ are willing to chase them , to punish them. They can't betray ATEEZ and  enjoy it for long.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 35





	Hala Hala : The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making another ATEEZ fanfiction :) enjoy ~ 
> 
> Cause there's lack of Minjoong fanfics for a rising group. Especially with small Hongjoong as bottom :)

San walked towards the hideout to eat with his friends Hongjoong and Yeosang. They must be waiting for him. He was on a check out if anyone's around .The thick forest being a way to be hidden easily , that's what they thought while choosing this area to live. But the sound coming from the trees made him glance with puppy eyes at it. 

That's when Wooyoung made himself visible to him. He looked angry but soon a smirk appeared on his lips. San took a step back as his body jerked a little from the fear, and the sharp air he inhaled made both males hear it. His body gave up and he felt like he couldn't move yet staying with Wooyoung would be something he would regret. So he forced himself to take a step back only to feel someone standing behind him. He turned his head to see Yunho strongly sanding behind him. And that's when Jongho , Mingi and Seonghwa also revealed themselves to ,the targeted by the tallers , male 

Wooyoung was laying on the helpless male. He grabbed his jaw and with his other hand he signed him to stay quiet. They didn't know how close Hongjoong and Yeosang were , maybe close enough to hear them. While San nodded positively like an obedient puppy. This is how Wooyoung thought of him 

Jongho made sure he doesn't run , Yunho watched the pain of the bottom while Seonghwa made sure Hongjoong and Yeosang aren't around yet 

Wooyoung thrusted inside the whining boy. Trying to be as violent as possible , a sinister smirk was playing on his lips. Pleasure and anger filling him. While San screamed , unable to hide his pain , before having having his mouth covered with Wooyoung's palm .He gave San one more hard thrust 

"I will wreck you. How could you and your two cowards exploit your own friends for money ?!" 

he then marked San's neck before moving to his lips bleeding them. Parting San's legs wider without pulling out. He tortured the victim until he passed out. 

Hongjoong was getting worried , something wasn't feeling right , something was off. That's what Yeosang probably thought according to the frowned eyebrows he gave when looking at the older 

"I think I will go find San" 

"Alright" 

Hongjoong agreed immediately. But after few steps Yeosang froze and the older checked what happened, since he was standing outside the hideout to make sure both males come safely. That moment the other squad appeared. Wooyoung holding San from his arms as he stood behind the fainted male. He let him fall with the exact smirk making Hongjoong and Yeosang jerk their bodies to help him but stopped since Jongho , Seonghwa and Yunho also revealed themselves. 

Yeosang heard a scream from Hongjoong. As he turned around to see , he noticed Mingi had him leaned on the table where they used to lay their weapons. The taller was pressing on him with a pervert smile on his lips. The shorter's head was pressed by Mingi's hand , in an uncomfortabl position. The angry male made to help his friend but Seonghwa interrupted 

"Don't make it worse . Look at San , one of the most well working assassins. Of course same will happen to Hongjoong if you resist . Come with us" 

that's the moment him and Yunho made a step further to Yeosang making him think of giving up as the right idea. He knew they would win either way , but at least he would be safe rather than all of them being injured till where the old friends were planning to take them to. 

They arrived at the hideout. A villa like house at the forest from the other side of the village. It looked abandoned. Rarely anyone passed by.

Coming blindfolded out of the vehicle , probably Jeep , thought Yeosang. He could feel the strong and harsh grip of Jongho on his arm leading him to where he decides so. They were lead to rooms and that's when Yeosang took off the blindfold only to see Seonghwa Jongho Yunho standing there in front of him with a dangerous grin on their faces. 

He carefully checked them out before asking without understanding what was their thoughts. But that's when the coats of the others fell on the floor. Yeosang gulped. Taking steps back while his eyes were stuck on the males. He stumbled and fell on the bed. A wider smile appeared on Yunho's face. While Jongho was the lead to walk towards him grabbing him by his wrist to make him sit as he leaned closer to his scared face

"We are here to punish you. Understand , my obedient Yeosang. At least you used to be obedient. "

he mocked his traitor with a side smile slowly appearing on his lips. 

Seonghwa and Yunho were the ones to approach. Undressing the struggling male whether he pleaded. Compared to Wooyoung the males weren't that harsh rather than needy and kinky. Seonghwa slowly moved his bangs so he could see the sad face of the younger. While Yunho got him to lay and prepared him. Avoiding his struggle , Seonghwa held his hands pinned on the pillow as he kissed him using tongue and much saliva. 

Soon Yunho was thrusting slowly increasing his pace and the more the body rocked the deeper Seonghwa got to his throat. Jongho watched the hot view with gulps as he was hard. He knew he didn't have to interfere due to the lack of Yeosang's struggling. Obviously the second was sure that things would be worse if he makes them angry. 

Seonghwa pulled out of Yeosang's mouth to watch saliva and his cum fall from the edges of the male's lips, who opened his eyes slowly when he felt his jaw calm down. The taller smirked like he won something precious. That's the moment his eyes fell on Yunho 

"Leave something for me too"

that's when Yunho , who was clenching his teeth as he enjoyed his deep thrusts , looked at him. He let the grip from Yeosang's hip bones to pull out. He did like he was told too and Seonghwa's turn was now. While Yunho made out with Yeosang while the saliva and the cum were still there. 

Seonghwa hosted Yeosang's legs on his shoulders as he slowly went inside him. Yeosang let out a soft moan as he slightly tilted his head up before looking back at the taller's eyes. They were both enjoying it. 

When both males were done , Jongho waited them to leave them alone. Which happened quickly. That's when the strongest of the two approached the tired male , making him gulp. 

Jongho didn't lose time to enter the male , hugging his head and whispered 

"Yeosang , I will make you mine. Cause I didn't find the way to tell you what I feel. But you're precious to lose. So won't happen again" 

that's when he gripped Yeosang's wrists like he tried before. He made the male moan and though being the strongest he tried to be as soft as Yeosang asked him to be. 

They were sitting on the long table with white wine on. Wooyoung couldn't stop looking at San as he walked towards the table but he still looked angry. Which made Wooyoung chuckle. So San went to sit next to Yunho , who pouted his lips and jumped his eyebrows ironically. Hongjoong also sat across Wooyoung , so he was next to Mingi. Seonghwa was sitting on the one side of the long table like a leader and waited for Jongho to come and sit across

"Where's Yeosang" 

asked Hongjoong clenching his teeth

"He's with Jongho. Our boy decided to spend some moments with Yeosang. Yunho and I went first" 

"Aish "

Hongjoong was about to get up and beat him but the sound of footsteps were heard distracting them. It was Jongho holding Yeosang bridal style. The poor male being unable to walk. He let him sit close to Hongjoong yet Yeosang didn't dare to look at him out of shame

"It's them who should be ashamed" 

and before completing what he was about to say he got angry 

"Let's see" 

said Seonghwa getting his attention 

"See what?" 

he replied angry

"See what we'll do to you" 

and that's when another unexpected move happened when Mingi got up throwing his chair down before grabbing Hongjoong by his shoulder clothes making him get up to lean on the table. But Hongjoong already expected him to do this so he kicked his leg with his heel making him back off. 

Hongjoong turned to look at Mingi's blank expression. Who used one hand to hold him on the table with his back touching and their faces being a breath away. Without much effort he undressed Hongjoong before pulling his member out and used Hongjoong. The shorter's legs being wide spread as Mingi was a big boy , his knees behind Mingi's waist. So his old and recent friends could see his body being rocked , his moans echoing and his full of pain expression as Mingi pushed his hips slowly forward after finding his spot. Until Hongjoong couldn't bare it more. 

Hongjoong screamed whenever Mingi was losing control but it didn't bother the taller. Mingi kissed and took Hongjoong's lower lip in his mouth with much pleasure, of course irony was also what he showed. That's what traitors deserved. 

After the taller was done with him he pulled out to come on his thighs while Hongjoong feeling disgusted, yet he followed. He couldn't hold his breathing while Mingi took a deep breath to feel cool

"Like the day our friends weren't home and you felt pervert. Asking me to fvck you hard" 

Hongjoong tilted his head with a Tsk. He indeed was in the mood to do something like that with Mingi but he definitely didn't ask it hard. 

Soon they drink together but this was the payback for the traitors to tell their group members that they won't betray them again and to drink the wine. Which Hongjoong Yeosang and San did. There wasn't any other choice either way. That's when Jongho got up to announce the upcoming mission. He would be leading it. While Hongjoong with Mingi would stay to protect the hideout. Which gave Mingi a smile while Hongjoong only looked at him from the corner of his eyes. His annoyance was visible. 

They were devided in teams. Of course Wooyoung would be with San cause Wooyoung chose it and San should listen. Yeosang was with the rest , so Seonghwa Jongho and Yunho. Which was welcomed by Yeosang without complaining. 

Wooyoung wore his mask while eyeing his aim. The older was still pouting , he was still angry. Wooyoung without taking his eyes from the sun he spoke to the one standing with him

"Do you still love me?" 

but he didn't get any response that's why he looked at him and that's when San nodded looking down. Wooyoung smiled behind the mask pulling it down , he approached for kiss which San shyly held his hands in his and accepted it. San closed his eyes while Wooyoung looked at him before doing the same. 

Jongho turned towards his team

"Ready?" 

he asked and he watched as Yeosang nodded with the other males Seonghwa and Yunho. Jongho couldn't help but smirk from how adorable the other looked. While Yeosang knew he was willing to do anything the three males told him. He was also like that before Hongjoong's idea of betrayal. He couldn't decide who he loved most though he knew he loved them the same as before. 

Hongjoong was sitting on the chair of the living room when he felt an enormous hand grip his wrist. He hitched as he looked up to see Mingi pulling him towards wherever he decided. But he didn't resist , he didn't have any strength that moment. Mingi pushed him on the bed before speaking with his deep yet loud voice

"Come on tell me how would you like it today" 

"What?" 

wondered Hongjoong, at least he acted like that. He knew what Mingi meant so he soon gave up. He pulled Mingi to sit on the bed , proceeding to part his legs to sit on his lap. He would love to remember those wild moments they shared together.


End file.
